


Anything?

by The_fallen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Writing, I feel bad for writing this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan x Patton - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sander sides smut, Student Patton, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Teacher-Student Relationship, not good for the precious boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fallen/pseuds/The_fallen
Summary: Basically Sander Sides smut between Student Patton and Teacher Logan.Warning for not being really consensualOne shot





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> So like, This is my first Fanfiction. And it's written super late at night in like an hour, so yea! Enjoy? maybe? IDK

Logan sighed as the last of his students left class for the day. It had been far too long for his taste, and he was about done with collage kids asking dumb questions. It wasn’t anything new by any means, but for whatever reason he was more irritated than usual today. 

Perhaps it was because he had so many papers to grade when he returned home, or the fact that the semester was almost over and many of his students realized they were failing his class. He had already held several conversations with students today explaining that extra credit was not offered and that no, they could not turn in their late work. He always hated having to speak with students who could not understand the simple fact that they actually had to do work to pass his class. 

Sitting down at his desk, Logan began going through the papers and books he needed to take home with him tonight. It never took long as he kept his desk meticulously organized on a daily basis. He had just finished placing his astrology books in his bag when a knock came at the door. 

Logan bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the annoyance he already felt. He knew full well this would be yet another student asking to raise their grade. He had been hoping to leave his classroom quickly enough so that he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore students today. However, there was no other way out of the classroom so he was bound to run into the student should he try to leave. With a frustrated sigh he went and opened it, leaving his bag next to his desk. 

“I’m sorry, but as I already stated in class, I cannot change your grade, offer extra credit, or take late work. You are responsible for your own work and frankly-” Logan pauses with his speech as he realizes who it is at the door.

It isn’t some dumb jock who made the mistake of taking his course, or someone who slacked off and didn’t do the work, it was one of his favorite students, Patton. He had very few favorite students but Patton definitely qualified. He was very smart, energetic, and always engaged in his class. Not to mention the fact that he was certainly attractive. Logan had to admit to having a small crush on the boy. Despite knowing how horrible it was for a teacher to have feelings for a student.

“I-I’m so sorry Professor Sanders! I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you about my grade… I’m so very sorry for bothering you. You must be so busy!’’ The boy boy quickly stammers out. 

While highly outgoing and excitable, he always seemed to be nervous around Logan when it was just the two of them. If he came to talk about grades, Logan could certainly understand why. 

“I’ll just be going than, it wasn’t that important anyways. Again, I’m so sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused you.” Patton turned to leave, taking a few small, shy steps away from the doorframe.

“Wait.” Logan said firmly in his low voice. He hadn’t recalled Patton's grade being particularly low. There shouldn’t have been a reason for his pupil to come asking about his grade. 

“Explain yourself Patton, what is wrong with your grade? You should know that high nineties are very good for my class.” Patton froze at Logan’s words for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes Professor Sanders, it’s just… The papers we turned in yesterday, the one worth 25% of our grade, well, I…” Patton trailed off. 

“Well what?” Logan raised a brow. 

“Well, I kinda wrote the wrong one….” Patton explained quietly. “I wrote it on the moon Titan… instead of the moon Dione…”

Logan looked quizzically at Patton for a moment before speaking. “Well, this does seem like a problem. However, I believe I could make an exception for you. I’ll grade your paper same as I would the others, but based on your mistakenly chosen moon of Saturn.” 

Patton's’ eyes widened at that news. This was exceptionally kind of his teacher. Patton had never heard of Professor Sanders being this generous with a students mistake before.

“R-Really?! Thank you so much Professor! You have no idea how much this means to me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Before Patton could quite understand why, Logan smirked. 

“Actually Patton, yes. There is something you can do. Please, step into the room.” Logan opens the door wide and steps to the side. Though slightly confused, Patton does as he’s told and walks in, putting his book bag on the ground by the first row of chairs. 

While Patton puts his things down, Logan wastes no time closing the door and locking it. He didn’t want any interruptions. He knew what he had planned was wrong on so many levels but he couldn’t lie, when Patton had offered to make it up to him, he immediately began thinking of all the things he could make Patton do. One particular thought stuck in his head however… 

“Patton…” Logan said walking over to his desk. His voice had somehow gotten even lower than normal. It sent chills down Patton’s back as he turned to look at his Professor. 

“Come here and stand next to my desk.” Despite Patton’s heart beating a mile a minute, he did as he was told. Logan’s voice was just so commanding that he couldn’t not listen. He stood face to face with his Professor, his back to the desk, eyes down, not daring to look Logan in the eye. 

Logan noticed this and gently grabbed Patton’s chin, the boy flinching slightly. He lifted it until Patton had to look at him. He looked Patton right in the eye and smiled for a moment before looking completely serious. 

“Strip.” Logan commanded simply. 

Immediately Patton began to blush as he pulled away from Logan's grip. He stared up at his teacher in confusion and fear. He couldn’t possibly be saying what Patton thought he was. Logan was a teacher. He wasn't supposed to do this! 

“W-what?! No! I… I don’t know where you got the idea that I’d do something like this but it’s not happening!” Patton tried to explain in a clearly very upset tone. He turned away from Logan and was about to walk away when his hand was grabbed forcefully. 

“I’m sorry, Patton, but I do believe you said you’d make it up to me. It would be a shame if you were to fail this paper… maybe even your final too…” Logan knew he was playing dirty to get what he wanted but he didn’t feel bad. He couldn’t get the image of Patton beneath him out of his mind. Patton only gasped and turned back around quickly. 

“You can’t possibly do that Professor Sanders! Please!” Patton pleaded. He couldn’t comprehend how his teacher could be so manipulative, to threaten certain failure in this class if Patton didn’t… didn’t do what it was Logan wanted. He couldn’t afford it, but at the same time there was no way he would let Logan have his way with him. 

“I can and I will, now will you be good or do I have to do this the hard way?” Logan asked as he tightened his hold on Patton’s hand.

“I would NEVER!” Patton replied angrily as he tried to push Logan away with his other hand, but Logan caught it and held it just as tight. With minimal effort Logan pushed Patton up against the desk, pinning his hands above his head. Logan was much stronger than he look. 

“I guess it’s the hard way… not that I mind.” Logan said coldly as he looked at Patton with a predatory stare. It was perfect. 

“Let-let go of me!” Patton struggled but to no avail. Logan was much stronger than him. Logan wasted no time in switching to holding Patton with one hand as he undid his tie and tied it around Patton’s hands. Moving closer to Patton, he forced a kiss upon his student. Patton did not reciprocate but Logan could hardly blame him.

“I suppose I’ll just get right down to it than.” Logan said, clearly enjoying himself. He let go of Patton’s hands and slid his own down to Patton’s waist. Hooking his fingers around the top of Patton's pants, he pulled them down. Patton screamed, tears forming at his eyes, he didn’t want this. 

Logan only glared at him. “I should have known you’d be loud.” He muttered as he quickly slid his shirt off and shoved it into Patton’s mouth, effectively muffling Patton’s cries. He then resumed removing Patton’s pants, followed by his underwear. 

He was treated to the delightful sight of his student half naked, just waiting to be touched by him. He took great joy in the thought. Patton’s pleading, almos puppy dog eyes didn’t help his case in the slightest. Logan looked Patton right in the eye as he grabbed Patton’s dick and slowly began to pump it. He watched in delight as Patton’s eyes widened as he clearly attempted to bite back a moan. 

“That’s alright, you can enjoy this… I know I sure am.” Logan whispered lowly as he began trailing his other hand across his student’s body. Observing each of Patton's reactions as he did. With little fanfare he stopped his ministrations and grabbed Patton's hips, forcing him over on his stomach over the desk, ruining a pile of scrap papers, his ass in the air. 

Logan couldn’t wait any longer than he had, he wanted to claim Patton as his, only his. He unzipped his pants and pulled his own length out. He stroked it a few time before lining up to Patton’s ass. He hadn’t prepared the boy, but he wasn’t concerned about it. Though Patton was a good boy, it was his pleasure that mattered. He didn’t give Patton a warning as he thrust all the way in to his ass. 

Patton screamed bloody murder into his makeshift gag, tears freely rolling down his face. The was no pleasure in this now for him, only pain. Logan didn’t seem to care as he pulled out, only to thrust right back in again. The blood of Patton’s now torn ass lubrication his movements. Logan set an aggressive pace, grabbing on to Patton’s hips to steady himself, but tight enough to leave bruises. 

“I bet you- like this, huh Patton?” Logan huffed though his efforts teasingly. “Being treated roughly by your teacher for being a naughty boy, for making a mistake.” Logan’s pace began to falter as he grew closer to his completion. 

He let go of Patton’s hips in order to wrap his fingers around Patton’s member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Causing Patton to involuntarily moan in pleasure. Patton was horrified to admit that it did feel good, in some sick, twisted way that he knew was wrong. 

“I….I’m close Patton.” Logan moaned as he doubled his efforts. 

“Be a good boy and come with me Patton..” He commanded in his ear. Patton didn’t have a choice in the matter, his body did it’s own thing, betraying him as he came just as Logan buried himself in Patton's ass and filled him up. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Logan pulled out, put on his pants and takes his shirt and tie back from Patton, but the boy didn’t move. Still in the shock and after glow of what just happened. 

Logan get dressed once more and grabbed his bag from next to his desk, heading to the door and unlocking it. 

“I shall see you tomorrow for class Patton, rest assured, you’ll get good marks on your paper.” and with that, Logan left. Leaving behind a very used, upset, and broken Patton.


End file.
